kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronan the Accuser
Ronan the Accuser is a major villain in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, making his first appearance in "An Empire of Dreams" as a high-ranking member of The Galactic Empire under Emperor Zurg's leadership. He is later revived by the power of the Taioron Crystal in "Return of the Keyblade" to serve the Hellfire Organization in their last attempts to thwart the plans of Thanos and the 13 Seekers of Darkness. The former Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, Ronan was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force by his lust for power and overall genodical tendencies towards weaker species than himself. To satisfy his ambitions, Ronan allied himself with Darth Sidious and Thanos the Mad Titan to begin searching for possible founts of ultimate power to deliver to the Empire for their evil plans. Secretly though, Ronan plots to use the first Infinty Stone he finds and merge it with the power of Darkness to become all powerful and exterminate his superiors. Story Backstory - From Before BOANE to Before Empire The origins of the conflict between the Kree and Skrull races date back untold thousands of years, when the Skrulls were a peaceful race dedicated to exploring the mysteries of the universe and uplifting other races they came across, gifting them with technology and science to help them achieve their greatest potential. One of the planets they came across on their journey was called Hala, home to two young races - the humanoid Kree and the vegetable Cotati. The Skrulls decided to arrange a contest to see which race was worthy of their attention - they would depart for fifty years, and whichever race could achieve the most in that timespan would be uplifted by the Skrulls. When the Skrulls returned after the fifty years had passed, the Kree had built a magnificent city, known as Kree-Lar, a metropolis encompassing half of Hala, while the Cotati had grown a beautiful garden, using their powers over plant-life to seek out and revive ancient seeds that hadn't seen the light of day in centuries. The Skrulls deemed the Cotati's achievement more worthy, and were about to reward them when the Kree, angered by their rejection, slaughtered most of the Cotati race and attacked the Skrulls. From that point forward, the Kree and Skrulls were embroiled in a war, one of the longest conflicts the universe had ever seen. The city of Kree-Lar became the capital of the galaxy-spanning Kree Empire, and one of the oldest and most powerful families, tracing their lineage back to the contest between the Kree and Cotati, is House Fiyero. It was into this house that Ronan was born. Born into luxury, Ronan aspired to the greatness that he believed was owed to him by his lineage. Enlisting in the Kree military, Ronan soon proved himself worthy of the rank of Public Accuser, responsible for overseeing the application of Kree laws to the rest of the universe. During the latest outbreak of active combat between the Kree and Skrulls, Ronan led the empire's forces from the front lines against the hated Skrull enemy. Ronan's leadership soon led his armies to the doorstep of the Skrull homeworld of Skrullos. Ronan showed no mercy to the Skrulls, ordering his legions to scour the planet of all life. He even engaged the Skrull commander Kl'rt in single combat as the world died around them. Though the Skrull race would live on, moving the seat of their empire to another planet, it was one of the greatest victories in Kree military history, and Ronan was awarded the title of Prime Accuser, answerable only to the Kree Supreme Intelligence itself. Even this was not enough for Ronan, however. When the Kree prime minister Zarek came to him with plans for a coup against the Supreme Intelligence, Ronan agreed to participate. Nothing less than absolute control of the empire would be enough to sate his lust for power. However, another war hero, Captain Mar-Vell, discovered Ronan and Zarek's plans and alerted the Intelligence. Zarek was put to death for his treason, but because of his popularity, Ronan's life was spared. However, he was removed from his post and demoted back to Accuser. Frustrated by the thwarting of his ambitions, Ronan was approached by the Mad Titan Thanos, who offered him another chance for power even greater than that of the Intelligence. Ronan agreed to serve Thanos, though he would be working from the shadows. Remembering what had happened the first time he had tried to plot against the Intelligence, Ronan kept up the appearance of loyalty, knowing that the interests of Thanos and the Kree Empire had aligned for the time being. Only when the time was right would he betray his people. A Year of Misery (Eventually joins forces with Dominion XIII due to the connection they share between the late Palpatine and Thanos; sent on a mission to Aurora Borealis Mountains to track down and destroy a powerful source of dark energy fermenting in the woods; finds the source to be that of Pete and Morgana the Sea Witch's creation the Wolf Hunter, who is the parasite within Denahi's heart turning him into a feral black speech-snarling darkheart; orders Wart to destroy the Wolf Hunter in a thrilling battle atop the tallest mountain; commends the boy for his admirable performance, then reports back to Emperor Zurg about the mission; finds out about NOS-4-A2's failed scheme to overthrow the Dominion's leadership and begins plotting his own rise to power to succeed where the energy vampire failed; eventually gains a high enough position thanks to his conquests to rival Asajj Ventress and Warp Darkmatter for the title of sole Dragon, which leads to him flaunting his power in both the Dominion and the Kree Empire; criticizes Asajj for her failure to keep Wart from escaping the Imperial Palace, and vows to recover the traitor himself; sends his personal fleet of Kree starships to deploy his Kree soldiers upon Galactic Central to detain Wart by any means necessary, only to get sidetracked by Pete & Merlock's army of Darkhearts interfering with their own invasion in progress; ends up getting all of his warships destroyed by Wart unleashing the full power of Twilight Ragnarok, forcing him to call for a retreat; is severely reprimanded by Zurg for his failure, but is given one last chance by Zurg's partner Thanos to redeem himself by recovering the Orb of Morag, and to ensure he doesn't slip up again, Gamora and Nebula will be on call to keep a very close eye on him...) An Empire of Dreams (Reprises his role from GOTG; only now he is part of a secret alliance of traitors assembled between him, Jafar, Deviot, Darkonda, the rebuilt NOS-4-A2, and Frax for the sole purpose of betraying Emperor Zurg and taking control over Dominion XIII's leadership to rule the galaxy themselves; part of his role from GOTG is shared with Darkonda, leading to the both of them getting fragged by the Guardians of the Galaxy utilizing the power of the Power Infinity Stone) Return of the Keyblade (is revived by Queen Nehelenia to serve as a general in attacking the worlds and taking back the Infinity Stones from the now well-intentioned extremist Thanos; has a moment where he mocks Thanos for his Two-Face way of half thinking in trying to save a universe that is too sick to survive) Appearance and Personality Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Ronan possessed enough strength to knock Drax around like a rag-doll and could physically take on the entire Guardians team, single-handedly. He was the strongest Kree and was worshiped by some for his great power. *'Superhuman Durability': While not indestructible, Ronan had incredible durability, well beyond that of a human, but not greater than an Asgardian. *'Kree Combat Training': Ronan possessed skilled hand to hand skills, easily countering Drax the Destroyer's hits with little effort and defeating him in battle twice. He also trained Gamora and Nebula to become skilled warriors. In his service to Thanos and the Kree military, Ronan has killed countless enemies, claiming that he does not even remember murdering Drax's family. *'Energy Resistance': Ronan was able to survive direct exposure to the Orb's power as he combined it with his Universal Weapon. *'Weapons Proficiency': Thanks to his training, Ronan is extremely proficient in wielding the Universal Weapon. In addition to using it as a melee weapon, he can use it to shoot some sort of force that is capable of snapping a person's neck by twisting their head 180 degrees, as he did to The Other. Boss Strategy Boss Music: The 13th Dilemma Ronan is a formidable opponent. His Universal Weapon can deliver devastating blows, and he'll frequently slam it into the ground to cause shock waves. He'll also summon dark lightning and shoot energy beams from the hammer while afar. Gallery ronan EMH.jpg|Ronan's first appearance in the Hand-Drawn universe, as envisioned by Jack Kirby Ronan_the_Accuser_FFWGH.jpg|Ronan's second costume in the Hand-Drawn worlds 960.jpg|Ronan's final form in the Hand-Drawn Universe, empowered by the Power Infinity Stone Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Dark Warrior Category:Aliens Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Nobility Category:Hammerer Category:Darkness Users Category:Sith Lords Category:Airbenders Category:Warriors Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Thanos' Forces Category:The Kree Empire